Fifty Percent Chance
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for 3B based on the promo. Kimmy defies the odds when she gets pregnant with Stephanie and Jimmy's baby after agreeing to be their surrogate.


**I don't own Fuller House nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Kimmy prodded Stephanie and Jimmy repeatedly about becoming their surrogate and the two of them eventually gave in - she'd proudly and happily carry a baby for her brother and the woman she considered a sister. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" Stephanie asked once more after they got out of the hot tub.

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to, Steph. Let me be selfless and have your baby!"

"Okay, fine! You win!" Stephanie was still resolved to be realistic about this taking, however - she didn't want to get her hopes up. Life had taught her that nothing ever really worked out - she had seen it for herself multiple times.

"Great. I'm so excited to do this for you." Kimmy turned serious for a minute. "You're one of my best friends, Steph. Deciding to be your surrogate was an easy choice because I love you - and my brother of course - and you deserve to be happy."

Stephanie teared up and hugged her. "Let us never speak of this again."

"Okay," a sniffling Kimmy agreed. She patted Stephanie's back and the two women pulled apart to try to pull themselves together.

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise - except the eternally optimistic Kimmy and Jimmy - the attempt took the first try. The positive pregnancy test Kimmy held in her hands should have been enough to convince Stephanie but she refused to believe it until the doctor confirmed the news - which she did the next morning. "This is really happening," an awed Stephanie whispered in shock.

"We're going to be parents!" Jimmy fist bumped and swooped in to kiss his girlfriend. "I love you, Steph."

"Me too," she replied, still too dazed to comprehend much of anything.

"And you thought there was less of a fifty percent chance this would happen. I'm a Gibbler - we're a fertile bunch. Now to settle in for morning sickness, swollen ankles, and awesome cravings for the next nine months!" Kimmy was looking forward to it despite everything.

"I'm going to be a mom. We're having a baby." Now feeling a little dizzy, Stephanie had to sit down in a chair and put her head between her knees to let it pass. "Holy shit, this is really happening."

"You okay?" questioned a concerned Jimmy as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," she pleaded.

"We're having a baby! It's okay to be happy," Kimmy assured her, squatting down next to them. She didn't take the action for granted because she wouldn't be able to do this soon (she technically could, but it'd probably be uncomfortable).

"I really do appreciate you, you know," Stephanie told her when she finally calmed down and lifted her head up. Neither of them were surprised to see her now reddened eyes.

"I know." The three of them hugged each other, and headed home.

"We'll tell DJ but the rest of the family is not to be told until after Kimmy is the second trimester. She can still miscarry." As excited as she was, Stephanie still wasn't getting her hopes up.

Kimmy's hand instinctively went to her stomach. "The doctor told us everything is right on track but it's your call." She planned to ease Stephanie and Jimmy's worries as much as she could - she understood the wariness and hesitation, although it'd probably grate as the pregnancy progressed.

DJ greeted them in the kitchen. "So?" she asked excitedly and expectantly.

"I'm pregnant," a beaming Kimmy confirmed.

DJ squealed and opened her arms. Stephanie and Kimmy immediately dove in and the three of them hugged for several minutes. An impatient Jimmy finally joined in then. "I love you guys," he murmured.

The four of them soon pulled away. "So we have a baby to prepare for. I'm so happy you're getting this chance," DJ whispered to her sister, wiping a tear off her face.

* * *

Stephanie walked on eggshells through the first trimester but after Kimmy and the baby were given a clean bill of health in the second, she calmed down considerably. They also invited the rest of the family over to break the news to them. Danny suspected they had news and nearly asked several times but resisted because this was his middle daughter's moment. "We have something to tell you. The IVF worked, and Kimmy is pregnant!"

Danny slapped his hand on his knee and jumped up. "I knew it! Congratulations, honey." He hugged her and then stepped back.

Kimmy walked over to his side and waited expectantly. "Bring it in, Grandpa."

Danny wanted to ignore her like he usually did but she was doing a fantastic thing for Stephanie in carrying his grandchild so he did hug her. "This will never happen again," he warned her.

Kimmy snorted. "We'll see about that."

"How are you feeling?" Becky asked her.

"Nauseated. My boobs are getting bigger but that's a perk that Fernando refuses to enjoy." Kimmy scowled at her ex-husband.

"I already told you that it's weird to have sex with you when you're pregnant with somebody else's baby. Especially when that baby is half your brother's," Fernando defended. He turned around and stormed out in a huff.

"Eh, he'll get over it eventually. He won't be able to resist me once I'm horny again. That was definitely a fun pregnancy perk when Ramona was on the way." Kimmy shrugged off the disgusted glares sent her way.

"I can't believe we're going to be related to the Gibblers," Jackson complained.

"You're lucky to be related to us," Ramona shot back.

"No, it's the other way around."

"Stop fighting! This is a joyous occasion." DJ didn't want anything ruining this news and intended to throw a party to celebrate since everybody (including Michelle, finally able to take some time off work) was home.

* * *

By the time she hit her seventh month of pregnancy, Kimmy was over the whole experience. She was happy to do this for Stephanie but pregnancy was hell in all kinds of way. "You're lucky you're one of my best friends and that you're not experiencing this. God, I'm so hot." She waved a hand in front of her face, hoping to cool down a bit, but nothing was working.

Stephanie wrinkled her nose. "Am I lucky when I have to rub your disgusting feet because they're so swollen? Because I'd like to pass the baton over to Jimmy but he won't let me. How rude," she complained.

As if on cue, Jimmy skipped into the living room. "How are three most important women in my life feeling?" he asked.

The baby aimed a hard kick at Kimmy's kidney and she glared at her curved stomach. "Hey, I told you before that we don't do that." The baby kicked her again, seemingly out of revenge.

Stephanie leaned against Jimmy. "Our kid's pretty stubborn already, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Jimmy kissed the top of her head. He couldn't wait to meet their daughter and hoped she took after Stephanie.

"You guys have any names yet or are you still fighting?" Kimmy asked them out of the blue. She had meant to ask earlier but kept forgetting.

Jimmy and Stephanie grinned at each other. "We've settled on a name but we're not telling anybody. We want to keep it to ourselves," she explained.

"Well, that's not fun. I will figure out what you've decided to name her," Kimmy threatened. She meant to make a dramatic entrance but the extra weight meant she couldn't get up off the couch immediately and ended up ruining it.

"My sister's hilarious," Jimmy said as he watched her waddle into the kitchen.

"Glad you think so. Can you believe we have two months left to go before we have a baby? Life is wild, man." Stephanie never would have expected it to turn out this way when she first moved in with DJ and Kimmy a few years earlier.

"It is pretty fucking surreal. But we'll love that little girl so much." Jimmy wished the next two months would hurry up already so they could meet her.

* * *

When Kimmy went into labor three days before her due date, she was just glad she wasn't overdue. She was also ready to stop being pregnant so she could get her body back, and desperately couldn't wait to start spoiling her niece rotten. And she still hadn't figured out the baby's name, even though she had gone to every single family member and interrogated them. Nobody would break, which was irritating. "Fuck," she moaned as another contraction started to peak.

"How are you so calm?" a panicking Stephanie asked her.

Kimmy barked out a laugh as she tried to ride out the pain. "I've been through this before, that's why. But it hurts worse than I remembered. Plus, we're already in the hospital. Take it down a notch, Steph."

Jimmy and DJ both struggled to hold in their laughter and failed. They shrugged when Stephanie and Kimmy glared at them. "Sorry, that was funny."

"You're panicking too," an unamused Stephanie pointed out to her boyfriend.

"Yes, but I internalize it," Jimmy rationalized.

"No, you don't," DJ told him before the others could.

"Focus on me!" Kimmy shouted.

"Do you need me to get ice chips?" Jimmy had just gone out to get some but he figured it couldn't hurt to ask. And it made him feel like he was actually doing something.

Kimmy shook her head. "Somebody needs to hold my hand." The three of them clammered to her side. "Stephanie and DJ only. Sorry, Jimmy," she apologized to her brother.

"It's okay." And it was. Jimmy headed out of the room to see what the rest of the family was up to.

Three and a half hours later, their chaotic journey finally came to an end and a new began as Kimmy gave birth to Georgia Kimberly Tanner-Gibbler. "You two really hid Georgia Kimberly from us for months?" asked Kimmy.

Since Stephanie couldn't look up from looking at Georgia, her boyfriend answered the question. "Yes, we did, Kimmy. We wanted to surprise everybody, which included you." Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off Georgia either and went back to admiring her with Stephanie.

Georgia opened her eyes and Stephanie's breath caught in her throat. "She's beautiful."

"Enjoy this time because they grow up fast," Kimmy advised, trying not to cry again.

Georgia cooed at them before closing her eyes again, and Jimmy melted. Both Stephanie and Georgia had stolen parts of his heart and he really didn't mind all that much. "I'm so glad we went on this crazy ride together, Steph."

"So am I. And thank you again, Kimmy. You doing this means the world to us." Stephanie didn't know how she could ever repay her friend for willingly carrying her child.

"Again, you're welcome. But I get to spoil Georgia and you can't tell me no."

They laughed. "Deal," Jimmy agreed.

Adjusting to life with Georgia was a bit of a bumpy ride but having their family by their side helped out a lot. Jimmy and Stephanie showered Kimmy with a tons of gifts, some of which she accepted, and the three of them were even closer after the surrogacy experience. Three years after Georgia's birth, her parents married (she was the flower girl) and Kimmy was a bridesmaid (DJ got to be maid-of-honor). Kimmy getting pregnant in the first place and Georgia's birth had defied the odds that had been against them, and Stephanie never once took it for granted. How could she when she had a loving husband, a semi-annoying sister-in-law, a mischievous daughter, two amazing sisters, and several nephews in her life? Life never worked out the way she intended but she had learned that surprises weren't always bad.


End file.
